


My kryptonite

by Ninabluesky



Category: Grey's Anatomy, Pitch Perfect (Movies), Pretty Little Liars, Supergirl (TV 2015), The 100 (TV), crossover - Fandom
Genre: Calzona, Clexa, Emison - Freeform, F/F, SuperCorp, bechloe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-06-30 19:12:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15757953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninabluesky/pseuds/Ninabluesky
Summary: Hi again, so this is a mini story with my favorite ships . It has nothing to do with PLL story line.So, this is a shot in 2 parts, hope you like it and like always, thank you if you have the time to leave a review!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again, so this is a mini story with my favorite ships . It has nothing to do with PLL story line.
> 
> So, this is a shot in 2 parts, hope you like it and like always, thank you if you have the time to leave a review!

Alison was more than upset when she arrived home; 10hrs of flight with crying babies, 2 hrs of traffic put the blonde over the edge and finding a whole mess in her home, well that was just the cherry on the top... Emily was behind her wife, with the bags on her arms, she gulps hard as she sees the messy home, the brunette gulps harder as she sees the vein in Alison's front-head…

Emily pleads. – "Ali… please calm down… please don't ye-…"

Alison yells. – "Lexa!"

Emily sighs. – "Yell…"

Alison ignores Emily and keeps yelling each time louder and louder. Without a reply, Alison just huffs like a bull, she runs upstairs, kicking with her foot the box of pizza and the beer glass that were over the stairs…

Emily sighs. – "Oh boy… here we go…"

The brunette leaves their bags at one side and decides to clean the mess of the house…

Emily mumbles. – "Well, it looks like it was the party of the century…"

With a garbage bag in her hands, Emily sees her wife, more upset than ever…

Alison. – "She's not in her room… where the hell is that daughter of yours?!"

Emily was with the mouth open when the front door opens and their daughter popped up with a bag of cleaning supplies and her bestie at her side…

Octavia mumbles. – "Busted…"

Lexa says with a nervous smile. – "Wow, moms… what…. What are you doing here?"

Emily smirks with the arms crossed above her chest. – "We live here…"

Lexa chuckles nervously. – "Yeah, I know that I… I… mmm… I wasn't expecting you so soon…"

Alison squints her eyes and says with a serious tone. – "I can see that…"

There was an awkward silence and Lexa's BF decides to step up for her friend…

Octavia smiles. – "Well, you look great Ms. Fields, it looks like the sun and the beach did wonderful in you… you look younger and…"

Alison says with a lethal gaze. – "Octavia… stop talking and just run… run for your life…"

Octavia gulps hard, she nods. – "Yes, ma'am…"

And before knowing it, Octavia was gone, Lexa gulps hard as she knows that look on her mom's face. Alison temper is one of a kind, but thankfully, Lexa knows the kryptonite of her mother: Emily. Lexa looks at her other mother with deer eyes and Alison just knows what strategy her daughter will play…

Alison waves her finger. – "Oh, no, no, no… stop looking at your mom like that, this time, she will not get you out of this…"

Emily has been always the good cop on the family, and she's the only one capable to calm the blonde when she's at this level of upset. And today, Lexa was counting on her mom to calm the furious Alison… The deer eyes of Lexa touched a soft spot in Emily's heart and like always, the brunette mother goes to her rescue…

Emily. – "Ali, love, calm down, you're scaring our baby girl…"

Alison snaps. – "Baby?! She's 16! She's not a baby…"

The blonde shakes her head and huffs, she's furious, and Emily, taking Lexa's side, it wasn't helping…

Lexa. – "I… I'm going to clean everything, I swear…"

Alison. – "That's not the point Lexa! We said 'Zero parties'! What part of 'Zero' you didn't get?!"

Lexa. – "I know… I really just invited a few friends but, my friends called their friends and their friends called more people and…"

Emily sighs. – "Ok, ok, we get it…"

Lexa looks at Emily and says. – "Before I knew it, it went out of control… I'm really sorry…"

Emily hugs Lexa and says with tenderness. – "I know you do, sweetie…"

Alison. – "Emily! I'm trying to discipline your daughter, don't hug her!"

Emily pleads. – "Ali, please… she just said she's sorry... let it go…"

Alison huffs and rolls her eyes.

Lexa mumbles. – "She's really pissed off…" (She looks at Emily with deer eyes and pouts) "Mommy… please help me… I promise I'll never do it again…"

She got her with 'mommy'…

Emily hugs Lexa and says. – "Awww… don't worry honey… let me talk with your mom…"

Lexa smiles and she was going upstairs with happy jumps…

Alison. – "Where are you going?!"

Lexa. – "To my room, mom said that…"

Alison. – "I heard your mother and we will talk alone… but you, you'll go directly to the kitchen and start cleaning this house…"

Lexa sighs. – "Fine…" (She looks at Emily and says) "Mom, you'll help me, right?"

Emily smiles. – "Off course, honey…"

Alison rolls her eyes, she can't believe the soft heart of Emily. Lexa goes to the kitchen and leaves her mothers alone to discuss. Emily hugs her wife from behind, she softly starts kissing Alison's neck, Alison's face as she rubs Alison's arms…

Alison. – "I know what you're doing… and this time, it will not work…"

Emily bites Alison's ear and teases. – "It's that a challenge?"

Alison chuckles and she turns, wrapping her arms around her wife's neck. They smile to each other and Emily leans towards Alison, kissing her deeply till she leaves her with a dizzy smile…

Emily smiles. – "I love you…"

Alison chuckles. – "I love you too but no…"

Emily. – "No, what?"

Alison. – "I will not let it go…"

Emily pleads. – "Ali… she's a teenager, when parents leave teenagers alone, this kind of things happen… do I need to remind you who made the best parties when we were teenagers?"

Alison pouts. – "I know… me… but that's not the point, Emily! She needs discipline! And you, spoiling her, doesn't help!"

Emily. – "I'm not spoiling her, I…"

Alison raises an eye brow. – "When was the last time you grounded your daughter?"

Emily thinks with the mouth open and she can't say if she has ever grounded Lexa…

Alison. – "Never…" (Sighs) "I'm getting tired of always being the bad cop, Em…"

Emily teases. – "But you look so hot when you're all upset and grounding everyone…"

Alison shakes her head, she avoids Emily's eyes since she knows the effects of that look in her…

Alison takes her car keys and says. – "I need to get some documents from the office, when I come home, I want no trace of any party, got it?"

Emily nods. – "Yes, sir!"

Alison chuckles, she pecks the lips of her wife before leaving and when she leaves, Emily goes to the kitchen and helps Lexa to clean the house.

Lexa. – "Thanks mom…"

Emily kisses Lexa's front-head and says. – "Don't worry honey but you will need to do your part too…"

Lexa nods. – "No problem, I will clean so well the house that we will be able to eat in the floor if we want…"

Emily chuckles. – "Yeah… well, I wasn't talking about the cleaning…"

Lexa raises an eye brow as she's not sure where her mom is going with this conversation…

Emily. – "You need to make amends with your mom and the best way of doing it is…"

Lexa exasperated sighs and rolls her eyes. – "No, mom, please… don't ask me go shopping with mom… I hate shopping…"

Emily. – "I know, me too but… your mom loves it and there's no better way to make amends with her than inviting her to the mall…"

Lexa tries to resist but Emily uses the same lethal weapon against her and when Lexa sees the deer eyes of her mom, she can't say no to Emily's request…

Lexa. – "Fine… I will go shopping with mom… are you coming too?"

Emily smirks as she shakes her head. – "Hell no! I already did my part, and I'm helping you to clean…"

Lexa chuckles and they keep talking and cleaning…

Emily. – "So, I saw a truck in the street…"

Lexa nods. – "Yeah, it looks like the new neighbors just arrived…"

Emily. – "Have you seen them? How are they?"

Lexa. – "I don't know… I just saw the truck this morning…"

Emily. – "I see… well let's give them the welcome when your mom gets back…"

Lexa. – "I'm not sure if an angry Alison Fields, is a great welcome..."

Emily chuckles. – "You're right, ok, so, we will say our hellos when you come back from the mall… I'm sure Ali will be a great delight after shopping…"

Lexa chuckles and they keep cleaning. As these two are cleaning, the new neighbors are getting installed in their new home…

Lena chuckles. – "I knew I would find you here…"

She walks into the big kitchen and sits besides her wife, who's eating a XL sandwich…

Lena says with a seductive voice as she clears the ketchup from Kara's cheek. – "Always eating my darling… your appetit is insatiable…"

Kara blushes with the mouth filled with food; she swallows and says. – "I know… do you wanna a bite?"

Lena shakes her head. – "No, thank you, I'm ok…"

The brunette just happily leans her head on Kara's arm as the blonde is devouring the sandwich; Lena closes her eyes for a moment, just enjoying the peaceful moment till her wife says…

Kara says as she looks at her sandwich. – "I can hear you, don't need to walk on tiptoe…"

Lena. – "To whom you're talking... I didn't hear anything… I…" (She turns her head and she gasps, shocking of what she's seeing) "Clarke! Darling, what happened to you!"

Kara moves her nose and says. – "What is that smell?!"

The young blonde, covert in mud, she just walks towards her moms as she drops her bag in the floor…

Kara covers her sensitive nose and says. – "Oh, god! The smell is you!"

Lena approaches to her daughter and says with concern. – "What happened? I thought you said you were camping with your friends…"

Clarke. – "Well… it was like camping but not exactly…"

Lena raises an eye brow and with her look, Clarke knows she needs to explain herself even more…

Clarke. – "So, you remember the protest you didn't want me to go?"

Kara. – "No, you didn't…"

Lena sighs heavy and says. – "Off course, she did it…" (She shakes her head and says as she walks around her daughter) "Clarke! You're too young to participate in that kind of stuffs! We told you…"

Clarke cuts her off and says. – "You told me too that it's wrong to walk away from the injustice, that we need to step up and help the one in need that…"

Lena looks at her wife and says. – "This is on you…"

Kara says with food in her mouth. – "What did I do?!"

Lena. – "She wants to save the world, to do good in this world…" (She smirks) "I'm sorry Kara, but she didn't get that from me…"

Kara rolls her eyes and Lena sighs heavy, they keep hearing everything that Clarke has to say. After hearing everything, Clarke's moms say…

Lena. – "Ok, so let me see if I get it straight, you lied to us, telling us you were camping with your friends when actually, you spent the past few days, chained to a tree, just to protest against deforestation?!"

Kara. – "Lying is wrong, Clarke…"

Clarke. – "I know but… if you look at it, it was like camping… I mean, I was on the forest…"

Lena rolls her eyes in disbelief. The brunette is upset, and Kara hugs her and kisses her head to calm her down…

Kara. – "Clarke, go and take a shower, we will keep talking about this when you don't smell like that…"

Clarkes does as it was told and when she comes back, she sits in the table of the kitchen in front of her moms…

Kara asks. – "Are you hungry?"

Clarke nods and she smiles when Lena puts a big plate with food in front of her…

Kara chuckles as she sees her daughter devouring the food. – "Easy there… tiger…"

Lena chuckles. – "You can tell she's your daughter by the way she eats…"

Kara chuckles and kisses Lena's cheek; seeing her daughter eating, it made her hungry again and Lena notices it, she happily offers more food to both, and they devour everything…

Lena smirks. – "Thanks god, we have good incomes, or we wouldn't be able to feed the two of you…"

Both blondes chuckle…

Clarke. – "So, I guess I'm grounded…"

Kara. – "Yes, you're…"

Lena sighs as she touches Clarke's hair. – "Oh, darling, I get that you want to change the world but, your hair shouldn't pay the price for it… look at this!"

Clarke. – "I know… it's still dirty… I tried to clean it but it's still dirty…"

Lena grabs her car keys and says. – "Come on, we're going to the salon…"

Clarke whines. – "But mom… I hate the salons…"

Kara. – "Clarke, don't argue with your mom and just go…"

Lena. – "You're coming too…"

Kara pouts. – "Me?! But I hate the salons…"

The two blondes keep whining and Lena just shakes her head but, in the end, the Heda of the house always have the last word…

Lena. – "We're going as a family, and that's final!"

In the mall; there she was, Lexa grabbing who knows how many shopping bags, the brunette was counting till 100, because ten wouldn't do it to calm her nerve…

Lexa. – "I really don't know how you do it… this is tedious!"

Emily sighs. – "Well, I know but…" (She stares at Alison's smile as she's looking some dresses and says with a goofy smile) "But you will be surprised of the things you're able to do for love…"

Lexa rolls her eyes, she has no patient to spend hours and hours shopping; she got that from her mom, Emily.

Alison smirks. – "Look at you… mother and daughter… you're loving this, isn't?"

Both brunettes force a smile in their faces and Alison just laughs since she knows her girls enough to know they're suffering by all the shopping…

Emily. – "Did you find everything you wanted?" (She says with hope) "Can we go home?!"

Alison smirks. – "Nope… we're going to another shop…"

Lexa whines. – "Another shop?!"

Emily sighs heavy and tries to calm down her teenage daughter…

Alison. – "Well, I hope with after today, you will think twice before disobey our rules…"

Lexa rolls her eyes and Emily mumbles to her wife…

Emily. – "I get why Lexa has to pay her time with you but, why I was dragged to do shopping too?"

Alison smirks and says to her wife with a sassy voice. – "Because, you took her side again… and I know this is torture for you too…"

Emily chuckles. – "You're enjoying this, isn't?"

Alison smiles. – "You've no idea…"

Emily chuckles and they were walking towards another shop when they ran into another family. With all the bags blocking her view, Lexa collided with another girl; both girls fall to the floor and Lexa is the 1st one standing up and offering a hand to the other girl…

Lexa. – "I'm so sorry, I'm Lexa, I didn't see you… are you ok? Here, let me give you a hand…" (She moves her nose and says) "What is that smell?"

Clarke sighs. – "I know, it's me… you would smell like that too if you had spent the past week in the forest without a shower…"

Lexa raises an eye brow, she has no clue of what the girl is talking about but when the blonde looks up, when their hands touch and Lexa sees Clarke's face for the 1st time; something magical happened and the smell wasn't a problem anymore… Lexa smiles like a fool; she doesn't let go Clarke's hand and the blonde notices it.

Clarke raises an eye brow. – "Uhmmm… I need my hand back…"

Lexa is so entranced in the girl that she doesn't put attention in Clarke's request; she's in another planet and her moms notices it, they know that look… the look of someone falling in love…

Emily. – "Oh boy… are you seeing this, Ali…?"

Alison smirks. – "Yeah… looks like her displeasure of shopping is not the only thing she inherited from you…" (She teases) "A blonde… what a shock…"

Emily rolls her eyes and Alison just keep teasing her wife…

Clarke clears her throat. – "Hey! Earth to Lexa!"

Lexa. – "huh?!"

Clarke. – "My hand?!"

Lexa pulls away and blushes. – "Oh, sorry I…"

Kara say as they walk towards them. – "It's everything ok, here? Is she bothering you, darling?"

The blonde mother gazes at Lexa with a piercing look and the brunette sweats and gulps hard, looking at the mama bear… but Kara wasn't the only mama bear in the area…

Alison smirks. – "I would appreciate you don't look my daughter like that… she's not a criminal…"

Kara plays with her glasses and says. – "Sorry, I'm just very protective when it comes to my family…"

Emily approaches and says. – "I know the feeling…" (She stretches her hand says) "Hi, I'm Emily Fields, she's my wife Alison and my daughter Lexa…"

Kara shakes Emily's hand, she doesn't gauge her strength till her wife appears…

Lena. – "Darling, careful with her hand…"

Kara. – "Huh?" (She looks at their hands and says) "Oh! Sorry, I hope I didn't hurt you…"

Emily shakes her hand and tries to look strong. – "No… It's ok… you've a strong shake…"

Lena pats Kara's arm and says. – "She's strong like a rock but soft like a feather…"

Kara blushes and giggles. Lena looks at the family and then she locks her look towards Alison…

Lena. – "I know you… you're… OMG! You're Alison DiLaurentis!"

Alison. – "I was… I'm Alison Fields now…" (She raises an eye brow and says) "Do I know you…?"

Lena chuckles and says. – "Summer of 2008…"

Alison recalls the year in her mind and she gasps with surprise when she remembers the girl…

Alison. – "OMG! Lena!"

They hug each other and everyone around them is very confused, especially the wives…

Emily says with a little of jealousy as she sees her wife, hugging Lena with a lot of affection. – "Ali… how do you know her?"

Alison giggles. – "Well, it's a funny and long story… we…"

Lena smiles. – "We dated…"

Emily, Kara, Lexa and Clarke say at the unison. – "You what?!"

Alison. – "Just once… it wasn't a big deal…"

Lena teases. – "It was for me…"

Alison giggles, blushes and splay-fully hits Lena's arm as she says. – "Oh my, always a smooth talker…"

Lena chuckles. – "I will take it as a compliment…" (She squeezes Alison's shoulder and says) "You look great…"

Alison pats Lena's arm and smiles. – "You too…"

It was a lot of touching and laughing for Emily and Kara's taste; Kara wasn't a jealous person but seeing her wife so friendly with another blonde that wasn't her… well, it really touched a nerve on her…

Kara holds Lana's hand and pulls her against her body, she wraps her arms around Lena and Emily does the same with Alison…

Alison teases. – "Oh Lena, I knew you had a thing for blondies…"

Lena chuckles. – "Yeah… but let's stop talking about the past since it looks we made someone jealous…"

Emily mumbles. – "I'm not jealous…"

Alison smirks. – "Yeah right…"

Emily rolls her eyes…

Kara pouts. – "I'm not jealous either…"

Lena teases. – "Well… if you're not jealous, you don't mind if I catch up with Ali, right?"

Alison smiles. – "That sounds great, let's get a coffee together!"

Emily and Kara say at unison. – "What?!"

The couples are talking, and Clarke just looks at them, shaking her head…

Clarke. – "Can you believe what is happening…?"

Without a reply, the blonde stares at the other girl and raises an eye brow as she notices Lexa has completely zoned out…

Clarke. – "Are you ok…?"

Lexa has completely zoned out, entranced in Clarke's eyes, the brunette doesn't know what is happening around her and she doesn't care, she just wants to keep looking at the blonde with a goofy smile and, looking of how destiny was playing its cards, Lexa was going to have the blonde closer of what she ever dreamed…


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, here the second part, following one of the comments, I added more couples, hope you like it ^^. This chapter will start some days after the previous chapter.

_(In the Fields house)_

Like each morning, Emily was making breakfast for her family. With the radio on, Emily cooks and dances while she stirs the pancakes mixture constantly. The brunette is so focused in her cooking that she hasn't noticed she has audience…

Alison bites her lips, eyes glued to the butt of her wife which shakes following the music and, the blonde can't hold it anymore…

Alison says while she spanks Emily's butt. – "Yeah, Em! Shake it! Shake it!"

Emily jumps when she feels the spank on her butt; she turns her head towards her wife and she blushes terrible when she glances at the lusty look of her dear wife…

Emily mumbles. – "Did you just spank me?"

Alison says with a sassy voice. – "Yeah… and you love it, don't deny it…"

Emily blushes and giggles. This shy side of Emily was a complete turn on for Alison, and the blonde would have definitely defiled the brunette right there in the kitchen if there wasn't for their daughter who just emerges into the scene…

Lexa says while she blindly walks into the kitchen. – "Please, tell me that you aren't doing anything naughty! I really don't want to see something which will force me to see a therapist…"

Alison rolls her eyes. - "Don't be dramatic, Lexa..."

Emily chuckles. – "You can open your eyes, honey, we're doing nothing wrong…"

Lexa. – "You said the same to uncle Toby when he arrested you for doing it in the library…"

Emily blushes terrible and presses her lips together…

Alison recalls that night and smirks. – "Oh, yeah… I remember that day…" (She looks at her wife and says) "If you weren't so vocal mermaid, we would never get caught…"

Lexa rolls her eyes and says while she presses her hands against her ears. – "La, la, la… I can't hear you! I don't want to hear your dirty details!"

Alison laughs with Lexa's reaction and, the brunette says to her wife…

Emily scolds. – "Ali! Stop it! You're making our baby to feel uncomfortable…"

Alison rolls her eyes. – "Fine, I'll stop talking…"

The family settle the table together and then, when they sit to eat breakfast, Emily raises an eye brow when she sees Lexa eating extremely fast…

Emily. – "Honey, you're eating too fast…"

Alison. – "Your mom is right… slow down a little…"

Lexa says while she devours her pancakes. – "I can't! I'm already late…"

Emily raises an eye brow. – "Late for what? It's Saturday and you don't have swim practice today…"

Alison looks around her daughter and she notices a big bag with a lot of things inside…

Alison asks. – "Lexa… are those banners?"

Lexa grins. – "Not just any kind of banners… they're protest banners! And, I made them all by myself! Look!" (She shows them to her mothers and says with proud) "They rock, isn't!"

Emily. – "Is that the reason why you have been up all night?"

Lexa nods

Emily raises an eyebrow and says. – "Since when you like to protest?!"

Lexa. – "Since I realized that we need to do something about all the bad in this world! I mean, if we don't act now, then when?!"

Lexa continues with her speech; Emily is impressed by this new interest of Lexa but, Alison's intuition is too sharp to buy Lexa's speech…

Emily. – "I'm so proud of you, honey!"

Lexa grins

Emily looks at her wife and says. – "Aren't you proud of her too, Ali?"

Alison stares at her daughter and says while she squints her eyes. – "Hmmm… tell me something, Lexa… why are you protesting?"

Lexa. - "What do you mean?"

Alison. - "What is the subject of your protest?"

Lexa has no clue, she just said yes because one particular blonde asked her help...

Alison raises an eyebrow and says. - "Tell me Lexa, is Clarke, the daughter of the new neighbors, going to assist to this protest…?"

Lexa blushes and she just avoids eye-contact; her body language reveals the truth and, Alison smirks noticing it…

Alison teases. – "Oh Jesus, Lexa, it looks like ' _blondes_ ' are also your weakness… just like your mom…"

Emily pouts. – "Hey!"

Alison chuckles and kisses Emily and, Lexa gets ready to leave the house…

Emily. – "Wait, where are you going so fast…?"

Lexa. – "I need to go, I told you, I'm already late to meet Clarke, I promised her I would help her to collect 100 signatures for this protest…"

Alison teases. – "Off course, you did… and, you never told me what was the subject of the protest..."

Lexa blushes and says while she grabs her bag. – "I... I'll tell you later... ahmm... anyway, I'm going now, bye…"

The brunette doesn't want to hear more questions of her mother, so, she rushes to the door and, when they hear the front door, Alison says to her wife…

Alison smirks. – "I bet you she has no idea of what is the subject of this protest…"

Emily shakes her head. – "Ali…"

Alison. – "Come on, Em! You see the way she looks at that girl… it's obvious, she's into her…"

Emily giggles. – "Well… maybe… but you shouldn't tease her on that subject… let Lexa tells us how she feels on her own time… okay?"

Alison pouts. – "You're no fun!"

Emily chuckles and pecks Alison's lips. They finish their breakfast and, clean the table. The blonde disappears from Emily's sight for a moment and, Emily was doing the dishes when Alison appears again, looking smoking hot…

Alison says while she takes her purse. – "Ok Em, I'm going out too, now…"

Emily almost drops the plates when she sees her wife, looking so good and ready to leave….

Emily. – "Wait!"

Alison stops walking and turns towards her wife…

Emily. – "Is that the new dress you just bought the other day?"

Alison smiles. – "Aww, Emily! You noticed it!"

Emily gulps and says with concern. – "Where are you going… dressed like that?"

Alison. – "I'm going to meet Lena in the Brew, don't you remember? We settled we were going to get coffee…"

Emily sighs deeply, she remembers now, and she tries her best on hiding her jealousy but it's too evident that she doesn't want Alison to go on her 'coffee date' with the other woman…

Alison teases looking at Emily's jealous pout. – "Are you jealous?"

Emily pouts. – "If I say 'yes'… would you not go?"

Alison teases. – "If you admit that you're jealous… I would consider to not go to my meeting with Lena…"

Emily takes deep breaths and looking down, she mumbles. – "I… I'm jealous…."

Alison pinches Emily's cheek and smirks. – "Aww… yes, you're… you're so jealous…"

Emily rolls her eyes and mumbles. – "So… you're not going to meet her… right?"

Alison smirks. – "Oh, no honey! I'm going…."

Emily pouts. – "But, I just admitted that I'm jealous!"

Alison smirks. – "I know… I just wanted to hear you saying it…" (She shows her phone and says) "And, I even recorded it…"

Emily. – "What?!"

Alison walks towards the front door and, she blows a kiss while she says. – "I'm leaving, now… love u! Bye!"

Emily gasps once the blonde has left the house. The brunette can't believe that at their age, her wife still acts like a teenager. Emily stares at the clock, and, it hasn't passed even 5 minutes since Alison left the house when Emily puts on her jacket and runs after her…

* * *

 

_(In Alison's office)_

Alison's assistant was dealing with lots of paparwork since her boss wasn't in the office. The brunette looks around her, she smiles when she notices she's alone, so she feel comfident to put on her headphones and, starts singing out loud her favorite song of Rihana, Titanium...

Beca sings. - "You shout it out... but I can't hear a word you say... I'm talking loud..."

The brunette keeps singing and, even she starts dancing while she's sitting in her chair, something that someone, who just arrived, finds extremely cute...

Beca sings while she waves her arms up. - "I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose, fire away... fire away..."

She forgot to charge her phone, so in the middle of the song, her phone dies; she pouts sad since she can't remember the lyrics of the song without hearing the music but, thankfully someone else knows the song. Beca jumps in her chair surprised when she hears the sweet voice of a blonde, singing the rest of the song. This girl pulls Beca to dance with her while she sing and, Beca blushes a lot... she's very shy...

Beca stutters. - "Who... who... who are you...?"

The blonde smiles and replies. - "Hi, I'm Chloe... I'm sorry, I didn't want to steal your moment but, that song is my jam..." (She leans closer and says with a sexy voice) "My lady jam..."

Beca blushes a lot and, she immediately puts distance between them but, she's so clumsy that she drops her paperwork over the floor. Beca curses and, Chloe just chuckles, finding the whole scene very cute...

Chloe knees and says. - "Let me give you a hand..."

Beca blushes and mumbles. - "Oh... ok... thanks..."

They start collecting the papers from the floor and, Beca stares at the blonde and, she gulps hard because she can't understand why her heart is pounding so fast. Chloe feels the constant stare of Beca and, she decides to tease the shy brunette...

Chloe teases. - "Are you picturing me naked in your mind...?"

Beca blushes red like a tomato and gasps in shock. - "Wwwwhhhhaaat?!"

Chloe smirks. - "It was a joke..."

Beca blushes. - "Why would you say that...?!"

Chloe shrugs. - "I don't know... when people is nervous, they say that it helps to imagine the rest of the public naked... or in their underwear..." (She points out towards Beca and, says) "For example, now, I'm getting nervous and I'm picturing you naked in my mind..."

Beca blushes even more, she steps back and puts her hands over her boobs. Chloe chuckles a lot with the reaction of the brunette...

Beca mumbles. - "Please don't... don't picture me naked in your mind..."

Chloe teases. - "I'll try..."

Both girls look at each other and, Beca looks in other direction, trying to hide her blush, she doesn't like how her heart feels when she stares at Chloe. They get all the papers and, then, Beca asks...

Beca. - "I'm Beca, the assistant of Ms. Fields, she's not here right now, she..."

Chloe finishes Beca sentence. - "She's drinking coffe with my boss..."

Beca. - "What?"

Chloe stretches her hand and says. - "Hi, I'm the assistant of Ms. Luthor..."

They shake hands and, they both chuckle when they feel the electricity produced between their hands...

Beca nervously asks. - "Oh... ok... ahmmm... so, if you know that my boss is not here, what are you doing here...?"

Chloe. - "Well, it looks like my boss wants to be friend with your boss so, I said to myself: 'Chloe, you're new in this town too and, you should make a friend too...' so, I'm here..."

Beca raises an eyebrow, looking confused. - "I... I don't get it..."

Chloe chuckles and says while she hugs Beca from the shoulders. - "What I'm trying to say is: lets be friends..." (She winks and says) "Or maybe something more..."

Beca blushes. - "Wwwwhhhhaaat!"

Chloe chuckle and drags Beca with her while she says. - "C'mon, I invite you to lunch..."

The brunette puts a little of resistance but, Chloe will not let her go...

Chloe. - "C'mon, it's lunch time..."

Beca. - "But..."

Chloe. - "No buts... I don't bite..." (She teases) "At least that you ask me to..."

Beca blushes. - "Wwwwhhhhhaaaat?!"

Chloe laughs. - "Oh, God! You're adorable!" (She says with a big smile) "We will definitely be more than friends..."

Beca blushes. - "Wwwwhhhhhaaaat?!"

While these two were going to know each other better, someone else was digging to get more information about her love interest...

* * *

 

_(In the infirmary of the school)_

Lexa pouts. - "C'mon, let me see her file, Dr. Robbins..."

Arizona shakes her head. - "No..." (She keeps making some notes and, chuckles) "Why you want to see the medical file of the new girl..."

Lexa was lying in the bed of the infirmery while she says. - "Because I want to know everything about her... everything..."

Arizona chuckles, she finds cute how teenage's love is. Lexa really wants to read Clarke's file, so, she uses her secret weapon against the dear doctor...

Lexa. - "If you let me see the file, I will put you in good words with my aunty Callie..."

Arizona blushes. - "Whhhaaat... you... ahmm... she... I..." (She sighs and, opens her file cabinet while she says) "Fine..." (She teases Lexa with the file while she says) "You know what, I want a date with her and, her number..."

Lexa. - "What? That is extortion!"

Arizona. - "You want to read the file or no...?"

Lexa sighs. - "Fine..." (She gets the file between her hands and, says) "Why you asked just for one date? Why don't ask for 3 or 5 dates...?"

Arizona smirks with a cocky voice. - "Because I just need one date to make her love me..."

Lexa chuckles and, shakes her head, astonished to see how confident is Arizona about herself. And, while Lexa was learning more about Clarke, someone else was catching up with an old friend...

* * *

 

_(In the Brew)_

Lena says while drinking her coffee. – "Do you think, we're bad people for teasing them like this?"

Alison smirks. – "Maybe… but this is so fun!"

Lena laughs and, both of them, they glances towards their respective wives, by the corner of their eyes; Emily and Kara were spying on them at the distance…

Sitting in another table, a blonde girl notices the piercing look of Lena and says…

Kara says while she tries to hide her face behind a newspaper. – "Crap! She saw me!"

Lena mumbles. – "They're so obvious… do they really think we can't see them?"

Alison laughs and, someone who's sitting in another table notices it…

Emily says while she hits someone's arm. – "Ali is laughing! She's making her laugh!"

Hanna pulls away and says while she rubs her arm. – "And you're mistreating my arm! Geez, Em; when you asked me to meet you here, I really believed it was just for coffee and hang out… not to spy on Ali…"

Emily pouts with jealousy; they're sitting in a table no far from Alison & Lena; they can't hear their conversation but, Emily is able to hear Alison's laugh and, her jealousy just rises to the sky…

Emily pouts. – "I don't like when someone who's not me make her laugh…"

Hanna teases. – "If you don't want her to socialize with other persons, why don't you just confine her inside a big tower…?"

Emily smiles. – "Can I really do that?!"

Hanna. – "I was joking, Emily…"

Emily pouts and she leans her sad face on the table. She looks like a sad puppy and, someone else notices her sad pout…

Alison says while looking at Emily. – "Ok, this is not funny…" (She stands up and says) "I will be back in a second…"

Lena nods and see the blonde walking away; she smiles when she sees Alison coming back with Emily at her side…

Alison. – "I hope you don't mind if Emily join us…"

Hanna says behind them. – "And me!"

Alison. – "Yeah… and her, let me introduce you then… Lena… this is Hanna…"

Lena and Hanna say Hi and the brunette says…

Lena smiles. – "It's fine Ali, the more the better…" (She grabs her phone and says) "Since your wife is going to join us, let me tell Kara to…"

Before Lena could finish her sentence, Kara was already standing beside her…

Lena smirks. – "Well, that was fast…"

Kara plays with her glasses and says with a shy voice. – "I was just passing by and…"

Lena pats Kara's arm and says. – "Sweetie don't talk, you're a terrible liar…"

Kara blushes and everybody chuckle.

Alison. – "Let's ask for a bigger table…"

They were changing to a bigger table when someone else appears inside the Brew…

Lexa. – "So, can I ask you, why 'Clarke'? I mean, it sounds more like for a boy…"

Clarke. – "My moms named me after my uncle: Clark…"

Lexa nods. – "Oh… I see… it's a really pretty name! Very pretty!"

Clarke chuckles with a little of blush on her cheeks.

Lexa. – "Come on, Clarke! Let's find a table, you will love the muffins of this place… I swear they are amazing!"

Clarke chuckles and they look around, they don't find a place to sit, the shop was full but, thankfully, someone notices them…

Kara says while waving her hands. – "Clarke! Over here!"

Clarke raises an eye brow. – "Mom?"

Lexa and Clarke sit with them; looking at the girls, one of the moms dears to ask…

Lena. – "Honey, are you in a date?"

Clarke blushes. – "What?! No!"

Lexa pouts sad and Emily whispers on Lexa's ear…

Emily. – "Don't worry honey, it takes time to get there but it's worthy…"

Lexa smiles and nods. – "You're right mom… I'll not stop till I conquer her heart!"

Clarke blushes. – "You what?!"

Lexa looks at Clarke and, she just grins…

Clarke says with a serious voice. – "You and me, we will never be a thing…"

Lexa winks at eye at Clarke and says with a sassy voice. – "Just give it time, blondie…"

Clarke huffs rolling her eyes and, all the ladies on the table chuckle looking at the girls…

It's funny how destiny play its cards to join people together and, what is funniest is that no matter how much you fight against it… what is meant to be, it will always happen…

* * *

 

(Some months after, Xmas dinner)

Lena says while she stares at their Xmas tree. – "It looks beautiful…"

Kara says while she puts on the last decoration. – "Really?"

Lena nods and Kara smiles; the blonde remembers something she bought too; looking around, she finally finds it and, she surprises her wife when she stretches her arm above them, shaking a branch of mistletoe…

Lena looks up at it and chuckles. – "You, dorky…"

Kara smiles. – "Come on, Lena… we need to follow the traditions…"

Lena chuckles, she cups Kara's cheek with her hands and smashes their lips together in an intense kiss; so intense that Kara smiles dizzy after it…

Lena smiles. – "I love you…"

Kara leans towards Lena for another kiss and says. – "I love you too…"

They resume their kiss and, they were lost on that kiss when someone knock the front door. Clarke rushes the door, in order to open it; she passes beside her moms and in one move; she steals the mistletoe from Kara's hand…

Kara pouts. – "Hey! That's my mistletoe!"

Clarke says while she runs towards the front door. – "I'll just borrow it for a moment!"

The blonde was chewing gum and before opening the door, she uses her gum to glue the mistletoe on the top of the frame door…

Clarke smiles. – "Perfect…"

The blonde takes a deep breath and, then, she opens the door. She smiles with blush on her cheeks when she sees the brunette who's standing there…

Clarke smiles. – "Lexa!"

Lexa smiles. – "Hi…"

The brunette was going to get inside but, the blonde stops her…

Lexa raises an eyebrow. – "You invited me to come… why I can't come in?"

Clarke pouts and Lexa looks very confused because she has no idea of what Clarke is expecting from her…

Lexa. – "Mmm… wait! I know!" (She gets a box from her pocket and says) "Here, this is my gift for you…"

Clarke pouts with disappointment; and once again, Lexa looks confused because she doesn't know what Clarke was expecting from her. Lena and Kara glances at the distance; they wave their hands to Lexa and the young brunette looks at them. Clarke's moms point out towards the frame door and Lexa looks up…

Lexa asks. – "Is that mistletoe?"

Clarke says while she grabs Lexa by the collar of her jacket. – "YES!"

Taken off guard, Lexa's eyes get bigger when Clarke kisses her into the lips. Lexa can swear she saw fireworks with this kiss…

Lena smirks. – "Oh god! Our daughter is very bold…"

Kara kisses Lena cheek and says. – "Yeah and, she got it from you…"

Lena chuckles and the girls break the kiss when they see a flash…

Emily smiles while she stares at her phone. – "Awww! I could record the 1st kiss of our little angel…"

Lexa turns around and whines. – "Moms! You didn't!"

Kara. – "Can I've a copy of that?"

Clarke blushes. – "MOM?!"

Emily nods. – "Off course, I'm sending it to you, right now…"

Kara looks at her phone and smiles. – "Thank you…"

Clarke and Lexa are blushing so much, and, their mothers, especially Lena and Alison don't stop to tease them, even whent the other guests arrive...

Callie. - "Is that mistletoe?"

Arizona smiles and, drags Callie towards the door. - "Yes! C'mon, I want my kiss under the mistletoe..."

Callie blushes a lot but, doesn't say no. And, while this couple is rushing towards the door, someone else line up to be the next couple to do it...

Beca says with a shy voice while she leans her head over Chloe's shoulder. - "I... I want a kiss under the mistletoe too..."

Chloe smiles and, says while she pecks Beca's lips. - "And, you'll get more than just a kiss..."

Beca blushes and, giggles and, all the couples get in to celebrate a beautiful Xmas...


End file.
